oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lighthouse Keeper
}} The Lighthouse Keeper is the 2nd episode of Season 4. Oggy and Jack become lighthouse keepers for the day. While Jack gets a fear of heights, Oggy once again chases the cockroaches who are directing boats all over the place. Plot Oggy and Jack ride a speedboat to go to the lighthouse. When they arrive, Oggy takes off his vest which flies to Jack's face. Oggy enters the lighthouse and starts climbing up the spiral staircase, faster than Jack. But he ends up getting tired from the fast climbing. Jack slowly pacing up the staircase as Oggy tiredly and slowly follows him to the top of the lighthouse where its large light bulb is. Oggy goes to the balcony and admires the sight of the fantastic clouds. Unfortunately, Jack looks down and retreats back quickly as he is scared. He tells Oggy that he is going down to be safe from this high place. Oggy then proceeds to the lighthouse control set, and he finds a lighthouse manual from the drawer and starts reading it. Then, the cockroaches appear out from Jack's voyage backpack. Then, Dee Dee sits next to Oggy and reads the manual with him. Oggy suddenly notices Dee Dee and attempts swat him but hit his left side of his head as Dee Dee escapes. Joey and Marky snatch the manual and Oggy chases after them. He shakes Jack off and asks him for help to get rid of the roaches but Jack becomes scared again as soon as he looks out the lighthouse window. Oggy thinks that Jack becomes a lunatic and decides to go solo, chasing Joey and Marky. In the meantime, Dee Dee is at the controls, lights up the lighthouse and starts making different shadows. Oggy arrives at the lighthouse library and slowly investigates. Joey and Marky lure Oggy who climbs the bookcase as soon as he notices them, push the antique top half statue that falls on his head. They then skedaddle with the manual. Oggy cannot see. Dee Dee makes an impressive shadow impression of Batman. As Jack timidly and slowly descends the staircase, Oggy falls backward quickly because he cannot see and lands next to the lighthouse dormitory, where he chases Joey and Marky through the sliding bed doors which they use them to crush Oggy like a folded zig-zagged cardboard. Dee Dee spots a ship through his telescope and plays tricks on it by putting a fixed spotlight on it. Oggy continues chasing Joey and Marky while descending like an accordion and a slinky combined. He then notices Joey and Marky add wood onto the burning stove to attempt to burn the book. Then, Oggy quickly grabs the manual while in slow-motion and successfully swats roach duo but he flies out of the window and falls on the rock with clams head first. The clouds with funny ghost-looking faces laugh. Oggy starts climbing back up from the exterior of the lighthouse as Dee Dee continues causing oceanic havoc for the ships by being a DJ to the lighthouse controls and plays music. Then, Joey and Marky join in and dance happily with Dee Dee. Oggy finally arrives and sees the DJ dazzling gleam, barges in and immediately swats all three of them with lighthouse manual. Then, he switches the lighthouse bulb off and uses his flashlight to safely navigate the ships. He picks up the roaches and put them in three different glass bottles as their punishment and laughs at them. He then wonders how is Jack who finally reaches to the bottom of the lighthouse. Jack is delighted to be away from a high but a huge wave comes from behind and hit the lighthouse and the screenshot targets at Jack who is about to be swept away by a huge wave. Episode ends. Notes *In this episode, Jack has acrophobia. But, in The Rise and the Fall and Vertigo!, Oggy and Jack "swaps", meaning Oggy has, and Jack doesn't. *The lighthouse in this episode is based on La Jument lighthouse of Brittany, located off the coast of France. The ending of this episode is a reference to photos taken by photographer Jean Guichard in 1989 when the lighthouse keeper Théodore Malgorn was about to be swept away by a huge wave. Gallery The_book.png References Video fr:Oggy, gardien de phare es:El Farero Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)